What More?
by AllTheGoodPenNamesAreUsed
Summary: France is a nice guy. He makes people feel nice by throwing little compliments here and there despite all the names and accusations he keeps smiling . But when a drunk Russian takes the compliments to much to heart the effects are bad for France, and for England who has to help get Francis through. Although maybe France doesn't need too much of England's help. Rape. abit OOCnes
1. Chapter 1

**_ Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya_**_._

**There are so many fanfics where France rapes others but I truly believe that France is a complete rapist. So with these thoughts I was able to create this story.**

**Warnings- Rape and and the lovely things that come with it. Language. And other stuff later on I'm not going to spoil..**

_He'd fuck anything that moved. All he wanted to do was get into other peoples pants. A complete pervert. A freak. _

Francis sat at the expansive Conference table, which was now almost empty, head held in hands as he mulled over the accusations and names he was given. He wasn't really like that. Sure the worlds Big Brother loved to show his affections and preach about l'mour but he wouldn't push anyone into anything they didn't want, he'd flirt a little and if they said stop he would.

Only Arthur really understood him. And it had taken centuries for the Frenchman to actually convince him that he just wasn't after his body. They'd been going out for three years now and Francis loved their relationship.

Whenever someone whispered the words too loudly or screamed something at him (Get away from me freaking rapist wine bastard!) England, Prussia or Spain would try to stop it, protest and stand up for him. But France would just brush it off with his usual smile winking at whoever had cursed him, silencing them almost immediately.

But it hurt on the inside.

Today hadn't been that bad, he'd chatted with Russia a little bit, swooning over how adorable is face was and asked China what his/her gender was. Germany had almost hit him for giving sweet little Italy a hug. France was the country of love he had a reputation to uphold and he liked to make people feel good about themselves by throwing little compliments here and there.

"Well, I better get going. I don't want to keep Angelterre waiting." France hummed happily, standing up and brushing a lock of hair behind his ear, picking up his small little folder of papers.

"Au revior petite Matthieu." France placed a kiss on top of the boy head as he left. Causing the few nations that were still there to look at each other in confusion and ask, "Who?"

The blonde began his descent down the twelve story hotel by the flashy elevator, almost nodding off several times as he watched the dull red letters become smaller and smaller. So instead he busied himself with fixing his white suit.

Finally the elevator stopped on floor three, which was the lowest it would go. France gave it an irritated glare wondering why anyone would do such a thing unless they had some complex design for the building.

_They could learn a thing or two from me. I'm seriously going to have a talk with these designers soon. _France thought angrily to himself as he neared the stairs, his face contorted into and a snobbish and upset smirk at the idoits who built this place. They obviously didn't have such skill as him.

Francis passed a part where another hallway connected with the one he was currently walking down. He would have continued towards the stairs if someone hadn't grabbed him.

The blondes eyes widened as someone grabbed him around the waist and a hand covered his mouth. But it was soft and thick. Mittens?

"привет comrade." Someone whispered in his ear. The heavy scent of vodka was clear on the Russians breath and France recoiled as the smell hit him; it was so strong he didn't notice the larger nation dragging them both backwards until he heard a door creak open.

France was frozen, his blue eyes remained wide as the door was closed with a slam, locked and the bright lights above flicked off so all the light was coming from the little bedside lamp. He finally was able to talk after Russia threw him onto the bed and started digging through a drawer.

"Hononono. Little Russia what's w-wrong? Do you need love advice from Big Brother? Don't worry I'll get China-kun to understand." France asked his voice shaky, he attempted to sit up but was pushed back down by the large country, one hand on his chest as he straddled him tugging off his scarf with the other as several toys were laid beside the Frenchman on the covers along with a brand new bottle of Vodka.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" The Russian asked his childish voice deep and husky, large violet eyes cloudy with lust and alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (although not in this chapter). Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Here you go.. a rape scene -_- *backs away slowly* Thank you so much to everyone whose following and who favorited. Hope you enjoy.**

France's blue eyes widened and he struggled to prop himself up but the weight of the other country was too much. So he settled for talking . "Honono. Petite Russia I already have a lovely country of my own. Now let me go so I can have my afternoon wine."

"Why have wine when you can have vodka?" Russia smirked, taking one hand off his chest and popping off the top of the alcoholic drink pouring it onto France's face. Francis choked on the drink, what had managed to get down his throat burned and the rest was droplets on his face and soaking into the blankets and his suit.

"Non. Russia get off of me." France gasped and attempted to push the larger country off of him but no use. The white haired man stayed where he was on top of France, smiling.

"This is all your fault. Forcing me to drink all my vodka and then making me light headed." Russia giggled. "You'll have to be punished." Russia quickly took off France's belt and slipped his white slacks down and off along with his shoes.

Francis struggled, "Non! I will not allow you to rape me!" He shoved at the others broad chest, panic rising in his own as the larger country started to play with him through the boxers with a large hand.

The rest of Frances protests were cut off with a moan but still he tried to push the larger country away.

"It's only rape if you don't enjoy it whore." Russia mumbled giving the other an annoyed glance he used one hand to grab the blonde's wrists and hold them above his head. France bit his bottom lip, not allowing the other to hear the sounds that wanted to escape as Ivan continued to mess with him. He couldn't do this. This was not l'mour, this was rape. His body was betraying him.

Apparently unhappy with the lack of noise Russia pressed his lips bruisingly against France's but the other refused to open his mouth as Russia continued to play with his arousal. Russia growled in frustration and bit down on France's lower lip, _hard._

The blonde cried out from the sudden pain and the larger nation took this opportunity to invade Francis's mouth, pressing his head deeper into the mattress. It tasted like vodka and the blood coming from the smaller countries lips.

Russia had lowered his hands form the others wrist and quickly tied them to the bed frame with his scarf, adding the hand cuffs he had taken from the drawer for fun. France stiffened and once again started to struggle. "NON!" He said kicking out but was stopped as Russia grabbed his thighs and pressed them slowly against the mattress, spreading them wide until Francis cried out again in pain. Somewhere far off there was a pounding sound and shouts but it was probably all in his head.

"You enjoy this whore, da?" Russia giggled again. "You're so dirty but I will clean you." Another giggle as the larger nation slipped off his coat quickly along with his pants, chanting 'become one with mother Russia' and 'whore', and 'dirty'. Each word stung France, everyone called him that but not …. This severely. Russia leaned over biting the blondes torso, neck shoulder- almost everything he could reach and drew blood each time

Without warning Russia thrust into him. France cried out in pain, his eyes leaking and moaned at the same time. He couldn't stop it. He didn't enjoy it at all but apparently Russia thought otherwise because he added something about slut into the mix of words.

More blood came from him lip, some down his leg and some from the bites the country had added to him.

"Tell me you enjoy this comrade. Don't lie, I know you do, da?" Russia asked taking the others member in his cold hand and yanking as he increased his pace. Russia smirked, leaning over and licking the blonde's ear slowly, giggling the entire time as he watched the struggling nation below him with bright purple orbs. Finally Russia released inside France but instead of stopping he continued.

"Whore."

France cried.

**England's POV (third person)**

"Honestly what is taking that bloody frog so long?" England cursed stomping angrily up the stairs to get to the elevator so he could go get Francis from the meeting room. "At this rate I'll have to cancel the reservations!" he cursed, now walking slower as he headed towards the elevator.

He stopped at the sound of a cry. England glanced down the hallway a disgusted face on him. Were some nations so impatient they had to do it here?! England was about to continue on but was stopped by a shout.

"NON!"

It was Francis's voice.

For a second fury bubbled up in England, France was cheating on him! But then he stopped, why would he be shouting no? Confused he (reluctantly) went over to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. England glanced at the door worriedly. Suddenly there was a cry of pain from France.

Panicked England pounding on the door "France! France! Francis!" He called out worriedly and there was another cry of pain.

"Yo! Iggy what's up?" America greeted loudly. England turned on America quickly. "America, break the door down!"

America tilted his head in confusion, hamburger still in his mouth. He could obviously hear what was going on the other side of the door. "Are you a pervert too Iggy?" He asked confused.

"No you bloody git!" England screeched but fell silent at yet another cry of pain and someone mumbling something. Why were there so many damn cries of pain?!

"Just do it!"

America gave his former care-taker a pained look but obeyed anyways, lifting up his leg and kicking the door down with a large cracking sound.

They both froze at the sight that greeted them. A pinned and bleeding Francis crying as an intimidating and obviously drunk Ivan leaned over him panting. Only one word registered in England's mind at the scene.

Rape.

**For some reason I feel like I went to much into detail.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Everything seemed to freeze as the door was kicked open. France stared wide-eyed at the sight of his boyfriend and a very shocked American standing at the door. Well great. Francis attempted to stop the tears and tried to twist sideways so they couldn't see the blood on his torso. _Shit._ He didn't want to be seen like this.

"Ah England, America." Russia said happily. "How are you? Would you like to join us?" Francis stiffened as Russia leaned towards him once again and claimed an untouched spot on his neck. France flinched away, gasping slightly.

England's eyes were shaded by his bangs, fists clenched and shaking. America was blushing bright red, stopped mid-chew and for once wasn't spouting anything about being a hero.

"Get off of him you bloody bastard!" England screamed at Russia. Ivan blinked, honestly a bit shocked, "Make me~" He cooed honestly wanting, extremely eager to see the other two nations reactions.

England stood, stupefied for a moment. What could he do against Russia honestly? His thoughtful look quickly turned into something of rage as France cried out in pain again as Russia started up again. Seeing red England walked up and raised his fist. But before he could hit anything Russia was already standing up and getting dressed.

"Good-bye for now comrades. I must go. I'm finished with the whore anyways." Ivan quickly untied France, wrapped his scarf back around him and threw a few bills of Russian money along with a key for the handcuffs on the bed before leaving.

How could such a huge person leave so fast?

As soon as the back of Ivan was gone Arthur turned to Francis. "Oi Francis what happened? Well, I know what happened but…" As the Brit struggled with his words he unlocked the handcuffs, not noticing how France flinched when he was touched.

"Don't worry dude. I'll totally put that commie bastard in his place." America said, suprsing the other two with the fact he didn't ad the word Hero in there. As America started to ramble on about his battle plans France quietly got up and dressed himself slowly, keeping his puffy eyes to the floor and shaking.

"Non. America it's fine."

This shut both the other two nations up.

"What do you mean it's fine? It's not!" England almost screeched. He shut up when he saw France trembling.

"I-it was my f-f-fault." Francis said shakily not looking at either of them. England reached out and touched the Frenchman's shoulder, who flinched and pulled away quickly in response. Arthur drew in a breath when he saw his boyfriends watery blue eyes.

"Excuse moi. I have to go to the little boy's room." France said quickly, pushing past the two, ignoring the pain that shot up his back and legs as he hurried down the hallway, ignoring Arthur calling for him.

Francis's shut the bathroom door and locked it quickly. He slid to the floor and stared at his knees for awhile until he finally started to cry again. The words slut, and whore played over in his mind as he reached out and grabbed a towel and started to clean off his face and what could be preserved of his suit.

Francis looked at himself again. _Whore. _A Russian voice shrieked in his head and the blonde started to sob again but quickly took control of himself. "Non. You can get over this." He assured himself and straightened out his hair, fingers visibly shaking.

What if he did it again? Could he be in a stall? Francis's eyes flicked toward the stalls, panicked but he shook his head, even so the blonde hurried towards the door, flinching as it opened before he got close to it to reveal

China.

"Aiyah! France you scared me, aru. Please don't do th- Are you alright?"

The blue eyes nation titled his head in confusion a bit, his heart still racing but he calmed down at the sight that it was China. "Huh? O-Oh, Oui. I'm fine. But I have to go mon cher." Francis said quickly pushing past China and hurrying down the hallway towards where England and America were waiting. The entire time he glance over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed.

**Personally I like this chapter. But it's not what I think it's hat the readers think. Someone pm'd me asking if I was planning to make this story a MPreg. I honestly did not have that intention but I want to know what you guys want to read. Mpreg or no? I set up a poll on my profile or leave your answer in a review. This won't determine the answer exactly but it might sway me.**

**Grazie for reading~! Review too please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (FrancexEngland) Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Thanks for the reviews and new followers. The votes are in and What More? will not be an mrpeg thing. Enjoy this next chapter, neh! Unfortunately this is just a little chapter though, neh.**

England lay in the double bed he and France shared. Recently the had both been spending more and mor time at each others house. Usually thinking about this would cause England's face to turn a little pink but he only frowned deeper. France had fallen straight asleep tonight, not even attempting his usual advances. The country was still frowning as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Earlier_

Arthur glanced over at France from his place at the drivers seat. The Frenchman was looking out the window as buildings passed by quickly. It would have been nice since the other wasn't teasing or messing with England as he drove but there were no words exchanged at all. No little compliments or comments, not even any complaining about his ' 'orrible Punk music'.

England mentally slapped himself. He could't expect France to act normal not eve an hour after... The Brit's face reddened in anger and embaressment. Arthur's anger won over his embaressment and he was practically screaing in his head; angry that he couldn't do anything. Russia was a country so they could report him and there was no way he could _rationally _declare war.

The fuming country was shocked out of his rage as he swerved to avoid a car. "Arthur you should probably pay attention to the road." England looked over to the other blonde who was still staring out the window.

_Arthur? _

_Just Arthur?! _

No French words that England was admittedly beginning to understand. No wink or anything. The shocked Brit felt anger come over him again.

Russia had really messed him up.

He felt a sudden need to both comfort and draw out the old Francis and strangle the Russian at the same time. What was he supposed to do? Fighting his internal struggle of anger, sadness and regret while in the passenger seat Francis was mentally dead. Countries had been 'raped' before, for a long time actually, when a war was lost by one and the other 'took land'. But this wasn't that it was simply rape; no wars, or alliances symbolized through it, just one-sided sex.

It made him feel... human. Something nation weren't really suppose to feel.

Francis shivered at the thought.

Eventually the two had gotten back to England's house and immeaditly went inside. Where Arthur noticed another thing.

France refused to be in a room by himself.

Although he never said it or really made a comment all day when England left a room there would be silence for a few seconds and then the click of the Frenchman's slightly heeled boots following behind him. And that was fine; Arthur was used to him being clingy and holding onto him but the problem was that France would do nothing. He'd simply lean against the wall or sit down, looking around warily or watching Arthur, always flinching slightly when the Brit made a sudden move. It was creepy.

Dinner that night had been silent and France had gone to bed right after his boyfriend when he headed there and they'd both fallen asleep.

* * *

It was quite. Arthur opened his eyes and squinted in the dark. It was cold. He sat up in the bed and shivered slightly- maybe Francis had turned down the AC he did always like the air colder. "Hey Frog."

England reached out to where the country of romance had been sleeping earlier but only felt mattress.

"Francis?" He asked again more worried this time.

Arthur was about to call out again when the sound of sobbing reached his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (FrancexEngland) Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Here's another chapter, neh. Thanks to the people who review and the new followers/favorites. Please enjoy.**

England frowned, catipillars- I mean- eyebrows furrowed. "Francis?" He called out again, lightly walking through the dark towards where the bathroom door was. The light was on and some escaped from the bottom and corners. England twisted the knob and his green eyes narrowed at the discovery it was locked.

"Oi, beardy." He knocked lightly. Almost instantly the sobbing stopped and was replaced by the sound of scrambling, something fallen to the floor and water running quickly. Impatient Arthur knocked again, "Hey what's going on in there?" He demanded. Francis opened the door, smiling, eyes puffy and dressed in his red robe, "Can't I use the bathroom?" He asked, leaning against the door frame casually.

Arthur stepped past France and looked around the washroom, everything was clean, seemingly spotless and white just like it had been before they had gone to bed. "Well I see no bloody reason to cry." Arthur snorted and turned back to the still smiling Frenchman. "Perhaps it was just your imagination or maybe your hearing is so bad it sounds like peeing is crying to you." Francis teased. It was a bit harsher than his usual teasing but that was probably because it was the middle of the night.

Arthur grabbed France's hand and started to drag him towards the bed, "Well fine but you should really be sleeping. So should I for that ma-" _Grrrrrrrrrrrrmmmbbbbbbblllll lggggg. _At that moment England was sure that his red face could serve as a light. France chcukled, "Sounds like your hungry. Big Brother will cook something." He announced and started leading the way.

Through each room they came to France would flick on the light, dart his eyes around quickly, and cautiously enter the room before hurrying along and repeating. No matter how casually the long haired blonde tried to make it Arthur still frowned and found himself squeezing the others hand reassuringly.

It took longer than it should have for them to reach the kitchen.

Arthur sat down, knowing that France wouldn't allow him to cook, which is exactly what happened and soon the kitchen was overcome with the smell of delicious breakfast food. England mumbled to himself slightly, and shifted awkwardly. He hated sitting down for two long.

Eventually Francis sat down, placing the food infront of each of them along with the silverware.

Breakfast was quite, neither of them exchanged a word only the occasional flicker of the eyes and/or nervous twitch from the Frenchman. England bit his lip when the other flinched as he reached over to grab a napkin.

He hated this.

"What are you flinching about?" Arthur asked almost whispering, he felt at the edge the person he had been with today wasn't exactly France but it wasn't his fault. But he wasn't thinking now was he?

Francis chuckled, "You simply surprised me cher." He explained, turning back to his food. More silence, Francis looked up, "Angelettre?" He asked as England stood up.

"Shut up. Please, Shut up! You're not acting like the usual you. I can't blame you really, but still it's not right!" England cursed, pushing his chair back a little more so he could face the other man at the table. His hands curled into fists.

This was a point in time were the Brit would France to smile and say it had all just been a prank to get him a bit angry, go back to winking and stop looking ... so un-Francis-like.

But his words seemed to have the opposite effect and the long-haired blonde's fake happy-face melted into a poker face. "Maybe I should be blamed hm? After all I'm the dirty whore who was defiled." He shrugged his shoulders and pushed back his chair, heading into the kitchen and not even checking the kitchen, as if he wasn't afraid the russian would pop out anymore.

Arthur bit his lip. Shit. Shit Shit Shit!Why the bloody hell had he said that!?

England stood still, listening to the other dump the dishes in the sink carelessly step cross the kitchen open a drawer and then a _Casse-toi- _whatever might have been found in there wasn't there. Footsteps again and then the sound of shattering glass.

The brit, finally coming out from the shock of what he had said ran into the kitchen to see the other country, a glass shard in hand and red liquid going down his arm and over some slightly older cuts. _(That must have been what he was doing in the bathroom)- Mental note._

"Idiot that's not going to do anything!" England yelled at him, the tears he had been wanting to shed finally coming as he picked up the other off the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (FrancexEngland) Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**I have another Hetalia story planned but it won't be up till a bit after exams, neh. **

**A brief little chapter with France POV.**

_It was him and England._

_But something wasn't right. _

_It wasn't just that fact that England was topping or that France was tied to the bed-post via neck-tie or that England was dressed like a pirate either (He was extremely alluring like that~). They were in France's bedroom so it wasn't that the surroundings were unfamiliar. But it just felt wrong. "Angelterre~" France purred, eyes narrowed._

_England laughed, 'Hah. I knew it. You're just a slut after some pleasure. You never loved me- just my now that you've had enough fun you'll leave me and go onto the next guy. But I'll leave a mark. Slut.' England laughed cruelly again, louder this time, it echoed through the room as he continued 'leaving his mark'. _

_'Angelterre' France protested, kicking the Englishman off him the best he could. That wasn't Arthur. Definitely not. Francis sat up, the tie on his hands dissapearing instantly as the Brit vanished in the shadow's of the room. As soon as the Frenchman tried to sit up he was immeaditly pushed down again, this time by an drunk Russian. "Privet, France-kun."_

_Immeaditly he started to struggle but the other country was too large. France couldn't do anything as he was raped. Russia leaned over, finally downe and nibbled at the blonde's ear. "I'll do this everyday. And slowly you'll lose everyone until you're all alone and no one will be left but me, da?" _

Francis had woken up from that dream. The night he had come back from the meeting, that quite day. He had waken in the middle of the night and looked over at England sleeping beside him. What he had been told was true. He was filthy. Filthy blood. So he found himself in the bathroom, muttering the true things he had been called, cutting into his forearm each time. But his partner had woken up quickly so France hid everything and covered up.

When he had been holding the Brit's hand, walking through the house to make breakfast he had felt relatively safe. But it never hurt to double-check. He had smiled, trying to keep on his usual cheerful face although they ate in silence. It was nice.

But then the other had called him out. He wasn't Francis. The Frenchman smirked inwardly but his face melted into an apathetic one.

_Filthy. Whore. Slut. Unworthy. Dirty. _

_**Not-France.**  
_

It felt like the worst label he had been given. The drawer didn't have any knives so he had smashed a plate and cut his wrist praying. _Take away this filthy blood, cleanse me in my own, restore me to my other self. _Tears gathered at the corner of his blue eyes but they didn't spill and he just watched, unhearing, not feeling as England dragged him to the car.

When he fell asleep, France had the same dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (FrancexEngland) Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. (Thank you Himaruya!) Anyways I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a good new years!**

**Fair Warning- this chapter is a bit human AU, and a little angsty/dramatic, neh. But pretty good for a last chapter.**

England sat in the waiting room, leaning back in the plastic chair as his eyes watched the little tv hanging on the wall. There was an elderly couple there and a father with two young children complaining about how they wanted lunch. It was a little before noon, he'd been here since three o'clock in the morning.

But his eyes weren't really focused on the tv and his ears refused to listen to screaming children or the reports of the stock market coming from the tv. Instead he just replayed what had happen after he had forced/helped Francis up from the kitchen floor. Francis had been smirking it had reminded England of the times France had won the wars along time ago. Blank eyes, dark features and again that smirk.

England shivered at the memory and slouched back further into the chair, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur looked up at the nurse and said nothing so she continued, looking at her clipboard- not at his face. "Mr. Bonnefoy will be able to leave later tonight, from what you told me I'd recommend getting him into therapy, removing the sharp objects at your home and keeping a close eye on him. But you never told me- do you have any idea why he did this?"

England had to hold back a bitter laugh- he knew bloody well why this had happened, it was both his and Russia's fault. But this hadn't been and ordinary rape so he wouldn't be able to explain it to humans and he himself didn't want to admit that part of the reason France was lying in a hospital bed was his fault.

Even if England's mental voices were screaming at him how much of this had been his fault.

Arthur shrugged, "No I don't know why." He lied.

Shit.

"Oh and another thing. Mr. Bonnefoy has only been speaking in French, um, no one on this floor does do you think you could? It'd probably also be good for him to have supporting people around."

How Francis-like. To make things more difficult. He had pretty much no one to help him.

But he couldn't really bring himself to say no.

"Sure."

* * *

**France POV**

When I woke up I wanted to laugh. I wasn't dead. Sure countries couldn't die but we could at least go into a coma thing for awhile.

Why?

I'd been awake for about an hour, nurses and doctors shuffling pass. The same ones always coming in every now and then to observe something before leaving. Despite the fact there was a nurse sitting in the room the entire time to make sure I wouldn't try and kill myself. She was a pretty thing, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Out of all the caretakers here she was probably the one that treated me like a human the most. She wouldn't insult me but when I found myself crying the only comfort she gave me was a sad glance and smile and a wet rag.

The only thing I have to do to pass the time is stare at the ceiling and speak french. Maybe that'll make me more 'France-like'. I feel myself tear up again.

Fucking England.

Asshole England.

Eyebrow-ed England.

Snobby England.

Tsundere England.

Secretly-a-romantic England.

Tea-drinking Brit.

The door to my room opens.

"Hé." Speak of the devil. He's speaking french too. I'm silent, arm of my eyes. "Oi, France, regarde-moi s'il vous plaît. " I quickly throw my arm out of my face and look at him with a blank expression, "Oui?" England bites his lip and sits down on the hospital bed, staring at me like I'm gonna run off.

Asshole.

He keeps talking despite my obvious dislike, "Je sais que je n'aurai probablement pas être pardonné, mais je suis désolé. I-a ... frustré, je voulais le reprendre tout de suite mais vous aviez déjà, " England looks up from the bed covers his gaze had shifted too, he looks angry and raises up his hand like he'll hit me. I smirk but he only ends up tapping my head and blushing furiously. "Ne fais pas ça! Wanker!"

I smirk and laugh, feeling better now. It doesn't mean that I'm recovered but, things look brighter.

"Alright Angelterre."

Translations (I used google Translate)

He- Hey

Oi, France, regarde-moi s'il vous plaît. - Oi, France, look at me please.

Je sais que je n'aurai probablement pas être pardonné, mais je suis désolé. I-a ... frustré, je voulais le reprendre tout de suite mais vous aviez déjà ... Ne fais pas ça!- I know I probably won't be forgiven, but I'm sorry. I- was... frustrated, I wanted to take it back right away but you had already... Don't do that again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (FrancexEngland) Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. (Thank you Himaruya!) **

**AN- sorry it's always taking me a long time to update, neh. I always say, 'I'll write some today' but then I finish my homework and pass out.** Thank you for all the reviews and new favorites/follows after the last chapter.

**Also Rukiachan mentioned that people didn't get let off of suicide watch for a couple day. I would like to mention that I never said anything about Francis getting out of the hospitial in the last chapter. Anyways please enjoy the story and leave a review? neh. **

The next three days were a boring routine for France. England was the only one to visit besides nurses and their usual bickering was much less now. Francis wasn't going to say he minded but it was a bite awkward when all he got was a glare after referring to Arthur as 'Eyebrows'.

Luckily Arthur brought some movies that he could watch because his room had a dvd player. So his life had turned into a boring routine of sleep eat, talk to Arthur, eat, bathroom, tv, talk and sleep again. He was going to loose his figure from all the sleeping and eating. Unfortunately all the spare time gave him time to think, both about things he didn't like and things he did. More often the more unpleasant things.

The three days squeaked by slowly until finally the doctor came in and released him.

"Why did I have to stay in there for so long. We're countries, we could have gotten out of their quickly." France complained once they finally got into England car. Francis did his best to avoid looking at the faded blood-stains on the passenger side. England climbed into the right side, looking rather peeved.

"Because you git, it'd be suspicious if you were let out early. Too many people to explain it to." He started the car and The Clash started blaring 'London Calling' on the radio. Francis quickly turned it down and looked at his boyfriend, "What is this trash?" He asked. England glared at him, "It's not trash you wanker! It's music."

"Non, it is trash." France retorted quickly. Their usual bickering continued about halfway, where they settled into a silence. There wasn't traffic so they got home fairly quickly.

"Oi, France. There's a World Meeting tomorrow." England informed the other blonde as they got out of the car. Francis froze and looked over at the Brit who quickly stuttered, "Y-you don't h-have to go if you don't want to. I-I can take your notes and stuff." And dammit, the Brit was definitely not blushing under the blue gaze of his boyfriend.

"Non, I'll go." The Frenchman said casually, causing the other to look up with surprise. "Really?" He questioned, "It won't be hard on you if-"

"Non." France quickly interrupted the other and turned, winking flirtatiously, "Besides I'll have Arthur their to protect me." He teased and headed inside, leaving a blushing Brit to follow him. _It looks like he's back to normal. _

After that the day continued as normally as it could for the two countries, France watch a chick flick, was the one who cooked- despite the protests of England (that eventually ended up into a small battle of words which England was still careful about). The only two things that were unusual was that Francis accidently cut his finger on the cheese grater and the question he asked at dinner.

It'd been a relativly normal dinner, with some weird French food England couldn't pronounce (yet), and him muttering about how English food was much better, and Francis simply smiling and ignoring him, enjoying the cuisine.

Until he asked a really weird question.

"Arthur cher, what would you think if I cut my hair." England blanched for a second, Francis asked that question plenty but he had a feeling he wasn't talking about the usual trim. And with that feeling his mind tried to create an image of a short haired France, and that was impossible for him to imagine.

"What?" France asked seeing England was staring at him. Arthur shook his head, "Do it if you want to, you'd use less shampoo if that's how it was but it's weird to think about. Why? What brought this on?" He asked suspiciously, his thoughts going towards Russia. Francis smirked, "I simply asked because I noticed you need your _mane_ cut cher. Should I cut it after dinner?" He grinned.

England frowned, "Git. It's just hair." He said, not saying that, yes, he would like it cut. But luckily his boyfriend could pick up on that. So after they washed dishes England settled down in a chair with a towel wrapped around his shoulders and France got his scissors. It was silent for awhile, except for the usual 'Keep your head down' or 'Look up'.

France grinned from where he was, quickly snipping away at the hair, every so often scratching along his finger so that a little drop of blood oozed off and onto the towel. When he was done, Francis took off the towel dramatically, his bleeding finger in his mouth in an attempt to stop the blood. As long as he kept it subtle the British man wouldn't notice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anime- Hetaia Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (FrancexEngland) Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**AN- Gracias to people who decided to favorite and follow after the last chapter. I'm trying to make chapters longer but please bear with me- it kinda hurts to write France like this; especially since we're heading towards the ending of this story.**

**I'm sorry for my irregular writing schedule. Life has been busy for me as of late (tests, family problems, girlfriend I don't understand half the time anymore), neh. Please enjoy the new chapter of 'What More?' ! (By the way have you see the beautiful world episode 11 yet? My keyboard was covered in blood from the nosebleeds. Too bad it didn't show any female countries too though..)**

* * *

"You have terrible taste Angelterre." Francis said lightly as he straightened out his suit sleeves, his little white bird, Pierre flying around his head in a circle.. England scowled at his boyfriend halfheartedly before turning back to his tea and taking a sip.

Arthur couldn't help thinking that maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the meeting and they could have both stayed home and just watched tv for the day. But he had ruled that out long ago with the fact that America would probably come bursting into the house. He could have just not told Francis or have insisted that he stay home since it was barely a week since _that _had happened. But the Frenchman would have found out or come along anyways, despite the conflict with Russia.

He had no room to think that anything might have been wrong with France. After all they were countries, they had to recover fast.

Francis on the other side of the table was growing bored of watching the Englishman stare at his tea and become lost in thought, like he had been for the past half-hour.

"Arthur, cher we should probably go, unless you have other _activities _in mind, hmm?" Francis asked, lifting an eyebrow. That snapped the Brit out of his thoughts, blushing furiously he stood up, spilling some tea on the table and quickly headed towards the door. "Not now you git! We have to get to the meeting!"

"So there's a later?" France teased before his boyfriend slammed the door closed. France glanced at the tea-cup. Maybe he could break it an use a shard. But no that would be too obvious and would cause the Brit who was probably already in the car to worry about a _whore _again. Sighing he quickly ran his fingers through his hair again and joined England outside, and into the car towards the meeting.

Why did they have so many damned meetings anyways?

* * *

England scowled as he headed up towards the meeting room, they'd borrowed a large office building this time around (being a country had it's advantages sometimes) but unfortunately it was tucked away between much larger buildings, making it extremely hard to find a him and Frances, who was walking a few paces ahead, late.

"It'll be alright. We're just _fashionably_ late." France drawled, stopped for a moment to admire a picture.

"There is no fashionably late only late. And that's what we are." England snapped back. Francis seemed to be acting a little more stiff and secluded since they got back from the hospital yesterday but that was to be expected. Right?

And Arthur didn't really trust himself to say anything about it either.

They walked into the meeting room mid-huge usual argument America standing on the table and yelling dramatically while Cuba yelled back at him, Italy eating pasta, Spain trying to Romano to cuddle and the Southern Italian hitting him away, Prussia was declaring he was awesome and China talking to Japan and Taiwan while Greece slept. In the corner Hungary was scoping the area for any Yaoi moments, Germany was twitching from anger while Sealand skipped around the long world meeting table declaring that everyone should recognize him as a country.

It was normal.

It seem even more realistic if you added in a flirty Frenchman and his tsundere English boyfriend.

England scoped out the room for the two remaining seats, since they were late that'd be the only places they could sit. The only two open were between China and Seychelles. England wasted no time in taking a place beside the Asian country while France slowly followed and took his place quietly next to the female country.

The meeting quickly regained it's usual tense peacefulness after Germany snapped and each country gave a small report, rambled onto meaningless things and quit their speech to argue with someone who was against them. As they finished England noted that Russia wasn't there but that was good. He sneaked a look at the Blonde man beside him to notice that even though France was the tiniest bit tense he looked somewhat relaxed. Had he noticed the Russian wasn't there?

Finally Germany stood up, "Alright, we'll take a lunch break, be back in an hour or you will not be allowed back into the room." In a flash most of the countries had gotten up and rushed out like students at the end of school on a Friday.

Once most of the crowd had left, England stood up without any fear of being trampled now and shooed FLying Mint Bunny away; he didn't have time for his nonsense now.

"Oi Frog do you want to get something to eat?" He looked over to realize that France had already left with the rest of the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anime- Hetaila Axis Powers Main Pairing- FrUk (FrancexEngland) Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia! It belongs/was created by Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Hola. It's been _long _while. I'm sorry for not updating this story in forever, life was a bit crazy, neh. Ah thank you for everyone's encouragement through this story, it's a bit difficult to write because of how human the characters are made to be in the fic. Thank you for everyone's reviews while I was gone. **

**Rape is something that affects people, yes and you just can't 'get over it' - _ever_ really- so I think this was suitable/ the closest we could get to an ending for What More?**

**Enjoy the last chapter of What More? ! We made it to the double digits. This chapter may be written a bit differently than previous ones since my friend helped me write a bit with editing.**

* * *

It was too little to say that England was panicked. His most-likely mentally unstable, powerful country boyfriend was now missing. Alright, Russia wasn't at the meeting today, that added some relief but it did little to help the Englishman.

"Hey, England." England turned to be greeted by a smiling American, "How's it goin'?" He asked cheerfully, "You wanna grab lunch with me? France is welcome to come." England shook his head, "I would accept but I can't find France."

America narrowed his eyes slightly, "We should find him."

England ignored the obvious 'Well, duh' answer that would be accompanied by and eye-roll and only nodded in agreement, turning to search through the crowd of countries filing out again. The one time he has to find the Frenchman, everyone decides to show up for a meeting, and all the blondes gather up in the crowd.

Instead of looking for blonde hair England searches for the flashy white suit that the other wore but he doesn't see anything resembling that, no other country would wear such a thing.

"Dude, maybe he already left. I don't see him." America exclaims. Luckily no one pays attention to him but England, who immediately swats at his leg and hisses for him to ' get off the bloody table, you're attracting attention.'. America pouts at the older nation, glancing around the room again before hopping off the table dramatically and landing with his hands on his hips in a super-hero pose.

"Can you stop the super-hero thing for two bloody-seconds?!" England asks. He's worried and frustrated and just pissed off because his usually flirty, flouncy but now depressed boyfriend can't sit still or at least tell him where he is planning to go.

"Don't get mad with me dude." America pouts, "We'll find him." He reassures the other in that upbeat way that really isn't soothing.

"I'm not mad at you, let's just go." England pushes past the crowd of countries and stalks down the hallways, America following a little more reluctantly.

* * *

France stood in the bathroom, he had locked the door and made sure all the stall were empty several minutes before. He had slipped away during an argument in the meeting. The room had been crowded and stuffy and he needed his own room.

Now he was here, hands on the sink, one sleeve rolled back as his palm bled from a little, ragged cut he had made.

_As long as he kept it subtle _

"Damn it!" France cursed, hitting his other hand against the counter.

What was this solving? He wasn't in physical pain before but he was now, along with having his mixed up feelings of being just like being one of those humans.

What were pinpricks or sliced wrists going to help? His thoughts headed back to the feelings of helplessness he had had during _that. _He couldn't declare war over something like that and fighting would be useless. The only thing a country like him could do was.. wait for time to heal him, just like time had healed him after all those old wars and accidents and attack and debt.

France threw aside the razor blade he had snuck into the meeting. Sighing he looked at himself in the mirror. His long hair was tangled from the brief moment of panic he had after thinking someone else had been in the bathroom as well. Francis stopped, running his good hand through his hair in a vain attempt to straighten it out, the injured one under the running faucet.

France watched the water turn pink and run down the drain when it stopped turning pink he grabbed a paper towel, holding it to the cut and inhaling sharply at the sting.

"Hello?" Francis jumped at the knock at the bathroom door, heart racing.

"Anyone in there?" France blinked, recognizing England's voice through the door. From the other side someone jiggled the handle making France jump slightly again.

"Guess he's not in their dude. Let's just try the next one." That was America's voice, much louder and much more obnoxious than the others. The blonde found himself rolling his eyes but gave a tiny smile.

Glancing back at the razor blade one more time he stepped forward an opened the door.

England and America looked suprised for a few seconds before,

"Why didn't you answer before you bloody twat?" England demanded. France chuckled at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek, "I don't know mon cher, I was washing my hands." He offered the idea up.

America smiled, "See we found him, now let's go eat. There's this great hamburger place down the street." As Amertica rambled and the two older countries followed him England looked over to the Frenchman, "So.. everything's fine?" England felt like banging his head against the door, of course everything wasn't bloody fine!

But France surprised him with a small smile/smirk, "Oui. Well except the fact that America is taking us to a 'horrible burger place.' Everything will be fine eventually. A long eventually probably though."


End file.
